Snow Day
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Matt has been waiting all year for the perfect snowday and thankfully he gets to spend it with the one person he cares about/ story better then summary/cute/please review!


"Mello…hey Mels wake up and look at this!" Matt said shaking the older child awake; Mello growled and sat up to glare at the red head.

"What's so damn important Matt, I'm trying to sleep." The blonde said angrily; Matt pointed towards the window in their bedroom smiling at the sea of white that the two saw.

"It snowed last night! Let's go play in it; I've been looking forward to this all year." The hyper child said bouncing up and down on his shared bed. He gasped when Mello kicked him right off of the bed, making him land right on his head.

"Owwww Mels why'd you do that?" Matt asked staring up at the blonde and rubbing his sore skull with his small hand.

"You woke me up for that? It's not even seven o'clock yet." Mello said angrily pulling the sheets over his head and curling up in the bed.

"Please Mels; I want you to come play with me." Matt said tugging at the sheets; he jumped back when he saw Mello's foot shoot out of the covers to kick him again.

"Fine…maybe Near will want to play in the snow with me." Matt said hopefully

"First of all, NEVER say his damn name. Second of all I really doubt it, all the little prick does it study and work to becoming L's successor. I wouldn't waste your breath on asking him." Mello said simply; Matt sighed and looked down, Mello was actually right Near wasn't the "playing" type.

"If you won't come outside with me then I'll just go play by myself." Matt said getting into his winter jacket, slipping on his gloves and scarf and walking out of the room. Mello eyes slowly opened at the sound of the door shutting, he slid out of the shared bed and walked over to the window to see Matt trudging out into the waist deep snow and fall back in it.

"_Damn moron."_ Mello thought shaking his head at the sight of Matt rolling around in the white substance and throwing it up in the air making his hair covered in snowflakes.

"_Mello is really missing out on this, he needs to forget about Kira and Near and come and have fun for once in his life."_ Matt thought to himself as he continued to play in snow; the red head yelped when he felt a snowball hit the back of his neck sending cold snowflakes inside his jacket. He spun around to see a familiar blonde wrapped up in his snow clothes and smiling a toothy grin at him.

"You really are a moron Matt." Mello said throwing another tightly pack snowball at the red heads head; Matt quickly dodged it and bent down to scoop up some of the snow to make his own snowballs. The little snowball fight went to the two chasing each other with head sized packs of snow; Mello was doing most of the chasing as Matt tried to pick up snow in his glove covered hands. Matt yelped when he felt snow being shoved into his jacket and shirt; Mello fell over laughing as he watched the red head try to shake out the white material.

"I'm gunna burry you in this Mels!" Matt said falling to his knees beside the laughing blonde and started throwing snow on his slim body. Mello grinned and started throwing snow up at the other male; Matt shot forward trying to hold the blonde down in the snow. Unfortunately Mello was a lot stronger then he was so the blonde was able to flip him over onto his back into the snow.

"Haha I win Matty." Mello said holding the red heads arms over his head and straddling his waist. Matt grinned at the smile spreading across his best friends face.

"You're smiling Mello; I've never seen you do that before." Mello just laughed and collapsed on top of the smaller male.

"Shut up you." Mello said wrapping his arms around the red heads neck; Matt wrapped his arms around the slim frame and stared up at the cloudy sky.

"I never had anything to smile about…until I met you…" Mello mumbled into Matt's shoulder; a smile spread across Matt's face as he watched snowflakes start falling from the sky again.

"It's snowing again Mello." Matt said as the snowflakes started sticking to Mello's leather clothes.

"You really are a moron Matt…but you're my moron."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Short, sweet, and to the point that I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE this couple! Haha yea they're so cute I don't care what anyone else says! They really are! HAHAH well anyway back to what I was going to say; this was just a short one-shot so I hoped you liked it. No flames please good reviews are always wanted! Haha…did I mention I love this couple? Because…I LOVE THEM! Hahahahahahahahahhahaha <strong>


End file.
